


Alles schmeckt besser mit Bier

by Schattenspieler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bier, Hospitals, Humor, Ludwig liebt Gilbert, Unfall, außer Gilbert ist dumm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Deutschland kann nicht zur Länderkonferenz. Aber warum!? Und was hat Bier damit zu tun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist auch auf Fanfiktion.de ^.~

„Veee~“, irritiert legte der Italiener den Kopf schief und sah verwundert auf seine Handy. Das war wirklich seltsam. So eine SMS hatte er ja noch nie von Deutschland erhalten. Dösig ging er in den Konferenzraum. Er war nicht leer, einige der Länder waren schon zur dies jährigen Länder Konferenz gekommen. Ludwig fehlte. Sein Stuhl anklagend leer. Keine Akten ordentlich auf den Tisch gestapelt.

 

Japan saß schon an seinem Platz und schaute unauffällig zu Deutschlands leeren Platz und dann zu dem Italiener, schien aber zu schüchtern um Veneziano direkt an zu sprechen. Der quirlige Italiener fing den Blick der dunklen Augen und hüpfte fröhlich auf seinen Stuhl sitzend auf und ab, den Japaner zuwinkend „Buongiorno Kiku!“

 

Die Wangen von Japan röteten sich in Verlegenheit, höflich deutete er eine Verbeugung an „O _hayou gozaimasu_ Veneziano-Kun.“

 

Romano beugte sich zu seinem Bruder, der ihn fröhlich anlächelte „Wo ist der Kartoffelfresser? Ich trau der Macho-Kartoffel nicht? Wo ist der Bastard?“

Norditalien reichte seinem Bruder sein Handy mit dem WhatsApp-Verlauf.

 

Im Hintergrund bat England um Ruhe um ihre Konferenz zu eröffnen. „So da jetzt alle da sind wollen wir Anfangen. Deutschland lässt sich für heute entschuldigen.“, begann Arthur vor seinem Stuhl stehend , hinter ihm die Präsentationstafel.

 

Frankreich hob die Hand und fragte „Was ist den mit Deutschland. mon ami?“

Japan schaute interessiert.

 

„Er muss seinem Bruder zum Arzt bringen.“, antwortete England, seine dicken Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend. Während Österreich stöhnte: „Was hat dieses Dummerchen jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

England zuckte die Schultern im Hintergrund lachte Romano wie blöde was den Grünäugigen etwas reizte und verbissener als gewünscht antwortete „Keine Ahnung scheint aber was ernstes.... Romano! Reis dich zusammen!“

 

Der Süditaliener hatte Tränen in den Augen „Von wegen ernst!“, er hielt Veneziano Smartphone triumphierend in die Luft, was seinem Bruder irritiert den Kopf schief legend lies „Vé?“

 

„Hoffentlich stirbt die Albino-Kartoffel! Dann bin ich wenigstens einen Kartoffelfresser los!“ krähte Romano.

 

Neugierige Blicke sammelten sich um das Smartphone von Norditalien.

 

Alfred lachte laut auf und spukte England fast seine CokaCoola ins Gesicht.

 

Frankreich meinte erschrocken „Ach Mon ami! Was tust du nur?“ während Spanien den Franzosen am Arm packte als er auch den Text Verlauf las „Oh Gott wir müssen Gilbert unbedingt besuchen!“

 

England konnte sich Versammlung wohl abschminken, als eine rissige Diskussion wegen dem WhatsApp-Verlauf ausbrach.

 

 

**00:04**

**von: Ludwig**

**zu: Veneziano**

________________________

Kann Morgen nicht kommen,

weil ich den dümmsten Bruder der Welt habe! -.-

Sitze jetzt im Krankenhaus und warte...

________________________

 

 

**10:45**

**von: Veneziano**

**zu: Ludwig**

__________________

Vé? Warum? Was ist den mit Gilbert? o_o'

___________________

 

**10:49**

**Weiterleitung: 22:53 von: Gilbert zu: Ludwig**

**von: Ludwig**

**zu: Veneziano**

**_____________** _______

Hey West! Komm mal bitte zu mir …

Ich habe meinen Schlüssel verschluckt.

Weil der im Bier drin lag, damit ich den nicht vergesse.

Du hast doch noch den Ersatzschlüssel zu meiner Bude?

___________________

 

**10:52**

**von: Ludwig**

**zu: Veneziano**

__________________

-.- habe den Trotel überredet ins Krankenhaut zu gehen.

Warte jetzt das er aus dem OP-Saal kommt....

__________________

 


End file.
